Granica
by Sheta-chan
Summary: Kise pragnie pokonać Aomine w najbliższym ich starciu... Jednak sam nie jest pewien, czy mu się to uda.


Wiesz co, Aominecchi? Podziwiałem cię, odkąd tylko pamiętam. Od naszego pierwszego spotkania zacząłem w tobie widzieć wzór do naśladowania, a także rywala. Od tego momentu rozpoczęła się moja fascynacja koszykówką… i nie tylko nią. Zainteresowałem się wtedy także tobą. Podczas treningów, meczy, czy nawet zwykłych starć jeden na jednego - śledziłem uważnie każdy twój ruch i zapisywałem go w pamięci.  
Nigdy nie zapomnę tego okresu mojego życia. Był wspaniały. Szczególnie te chwile, które spędziłem z tobą. Tak… Te chwile były najlepsze. Może i czasem ubliżałeś mi, ale po każdym moim upadku pomagałeś wstać, pozbierać się i doszlifować to, co nie było jeszcze idealne… Idealne jak ty.  
Och, tak. Uparcie dążyłem i wciąż dążę do tego ideału. Będę taki jak ty, może nawet lepszy. Poprzysiągłem sobie – pokonam cię. Nie wiem jeszcze, jak to zrobię, ale uda mi się. Stanę przed tobą i spojrzę na ciebie tak, jak ty zawsze na mnie patrzyłeś. Tak, tym przepełnionym dumą i pewnością siebie spojrzeniem.  
Uparcie wyczekuję tego dnia, w którym się wreszcie zmierzymy. Bo on nadejdzie, prawda? Kiedyś na pewno! Jeśli będę musiał czekać rok, albo dwa – poczekam. A czas ten wykorzystam na stanie się jeszcze i jeszcze silniejszym.  
Jednakże boję się, że nie dam rady, nie podołam zadaniu, które sam sobie wyznaczyłem. Ale to właśnie strach dodaje mi siły. Jest moją motywacją… moim silnikiem, który napędza mnie i pozwala nadal trwać i dążyć do celu.  
Czasem mam dziwne uczucie, że to tylko rzucane na wiatr. Przecież ciężko jest pokonać osobę, którą się podziwia, bo wtedy… Wtedy ona przestaje być wzorem do naśladowania, a jej wszystkie wady wychodzą na wierzch. A wyimaginowana wizja ideału pryska niczym mydlana bańka… Świat wtedy przestaje być tak kolorowy, jak kiedyś… A co z nami? My zaś tracimy życiowy cel.  
Więc po co? Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak zawzięcie staram się cię przewyższyć, Aominecchi? Czy chociaż ty znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie? Bo ja nie znam… Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego wciąż staram się osiągnąć swój cel, pomimo tego, iż dobrze wiem, że wraz z tym wszystko się skończy. Bo się skończy, prawda? A może jednak właśnie to da początek czemuś nowemu? Pożyjemy, zobaczymy… Ale… Jak długo można czekać?  
Przyznam, że długo kazałeś mi czekać na ten dzień, Aominecchi. Minęło dobre pół roku od naszego ostatniego gimnazjalnego starcia, co nie? Zmieniłem się przez ten czas. Ten przegrany mecz przeciwko Kurokocchiemu mnie zmienił. I oczywiście sam Kurokocchi i jego idee na temat gry zespołowej. Nie jestem sam, nie mogę polegać tylko na sobie. Mecz wygramy wspólnymi siłami. Tak. To my go wygramy! I jestem tego w stu procentach pewien.

_- Nie przegram, Aominecchi.  
- Co? Coś pewny siebie jesteś, Kise. Czy kiedykolwiek udało ci się mnie pokonać?  
- Dziś mi się uda. Naprawdę nie chcę przegrać tego meczu. _

Masz rację, Aominecchi. Jestem pewny siebie. Bez tej pewności nawet nie próbowałbym stanąć naprzeciwko ciebie. Czy kiedykolwiek udało mi się cię pokonać? Nie. Ani razu nie zdołałem cię wyminąć… Jednak dziś będzie inaczej. Nie stchórzę, nie poddam się. Wytrzymam twoje dumne spojrzenie i zmierzę się z tobą. Nie jestem na tyle dojrzały, by odpuścić. Będę uparcie walczył do końca. Aż mi się uda. A uda mi się na pewno!  
Cholera. Naprawdę jesteś niesamowity. Twój styl, którego nikt nie może skopiować… Już to wspominałem, prawda? To, że zacząłem grać w koszykówkę, bo cię podziwiałem. Mogłem wykonywać zwykłe zagrania, gdy tylko je zobaczyłem jeden raz, ale nie ważne, jak często próbowałem, nigdy nie mogłem skopiować ciebie. I dobrze wiem, dlaczego nie mogłem tego zrobić… Wiesz, Aominecchi, że kiedy kogoś podziwiasz – nie możesz go prześcignąć? Cały ten czas, kiedy chciałem wygrać, nie chciałem także byś ty przegrał. Dlatego… Przestanę cię już podziwiać. Dzięki temu pokonam cię. Dam radę… Wierzę w to.

_- Jedynym, który może mnie pokonać, jestem ja sam._

Powiadasz, że tylko ty jesteś zdolny pokonać siebie samego? A co byś zrobił, gdybyś musiał się zmierzyć właśnie z samym sobą? Jak myślisz, kto wtedy by to wygrał? Ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, nieprawdaż? Granie przeciw twojej idealnej kopii… Nie jestem w stanie zrobić więcej, niż zrównanie się z tobą. Kiedy indziej mi się uda przewyższyć cię, jednak póki co powinienem napawać się tym „zwycięstwem". Tak. Na razie niech to mi wystarczy…

_- Wiesz co, Kise? Nie potrzebnie na sam koniec zacząłeś polegać na reszcie drużyny. Sam miałeś spore szanse na zwycięstwo. Jednak teraz… no cóż. Wszystko zaprzepaściłeś. _

Te słowa bolą, Aominecchi. Wypalają w moim sercu dziurę, która nigdy nie zdoła się zabliźnić. Udało mi się wyrównać przepaść między poziomem naszych umiejętności, a ty nadal pozostałeś tym samym dupkiem widzącym czubek własnego nosa. Nienawidzę cię za to, Aominecchi.  
Cholera. Miałeś rację. Przeze mnie przegramy. Nie zniosę tej porażki, będzie dla mnie zbyt upokarzająca. Ostatnie sekundy, a ty starasz się zdobyć kolejny punkt. Po co ci on? I tak już wygrałeś! Nie. Nie pozwolę ci zdobyć tego kosza. Nie pozwolę. Chociaż tak zakończę ten mecz…  
Ruszyłem w twoim kierunku, starając się zagrodzić ci drogę. Cholera. Jesteś za szybki. Jednak nie zapominaj, że ja również osiągnąłem ten poziom. Wybiliśmy się równocześnie w powietrze, a piłka utknęła pomiędzy naszymi dłońmi. Jak się okazało, byłeś silniejszy ode mnie i piłka wylądowała w obręczy. A ja? Upadłem. Tak. Upadłem przed tobą. I nie miałem siły się podnieść. Czułem się słaby, upokorzony… A ty znów patrzyłeś na mnie tym swoim spojrzeniem. Patrzyłeś, jak zmagam się z samym sobą i nieporadnie usiłuję podnieść się z ziemi. Nie hamuję łez. Pozwalam im swobodnie spływać po moim policzkach. Cholera. Nie tak to zaplanowałem. To ja miałem stać nad tobą. To ja miałem patrzeć na ciebie w ten sposób. To ja miałem wygrać… A teraz nawet nie mogę powrócić do pionu. Uderzyłem pięścią w podłogę i zawyłem z bezsilności. Czułem, jak wszyscy mi się przyglądają. Jestem żałosny.  
Nagle czuję, jak czyjeś dłonie chwytają mnie za ramiona i podciągają do góry. Niechętnie podnoszę głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy osobie, która raczyła mi pomóc i oniemieję.

_- Aominecchi?  
- Zamilcz, Kise. I otrzyj te łzy. Przyznam, że nieźle się ubawiłem podczas tego meczu. Zmieniłeś się.  
- Ale przegrałem. Nie udało mi się ciebie pokonać.  
- Może i nie udało ci się mnie pokonać, ale udało ci się pokonać dzielącą nas granicę…_

Tak proste słowa, a potrafią podnieść na duchu. Otarłem resztki łez i mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się. Masz rację, Aominecchi. Pokonałem granicę, jaka nas dzieliła. I pomimo przegranego meczu, jestem zadowolony z tego co osiągnąłem. I z tego, że ty to doceniłeś. Naprawdę…

_- Dziękuję, Aominecchi._


End file.
